warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Armario generador de MOA
Armario generador de MOA is a Corpus machine that periodically will spawn a MOA. Ones that have their lights pulsating on and off means they can be hacked like a console to produce a fresh MOA onda de choque that will be allied to your team. This allied MOA has glowing stripes to differentiate it from enemy units and a small blue "Ally" dot on players' maps, though it can still cause confusion for teammates unaware of the new ally's presence.Throughout every mission with MOA Spawners, a completely random number is hackable. This may give you, at times, an army of MOAs, but sometimes none at all. Notas thumb|120px|Friendly MOA onda de choque, displaying the glowing stripes. *When the level is alerted to a player's presence, these spawners will spawn a MOA at regular intervals. Pirateo it will only produce an allied MOA once. *When looking for a cabinet to hack, those with oscillating lights are the ones that are suitable for Pirateo. *Pirateo will only yield MOAs onda de choque, though rarely some MOAs will be generated as Eximus variants. *They will prioritize enemy targets, but when no enemy units are in range they will generally "follow" players around -pertaining to the AI code for following players- and often will fall behind or run ahead. They follow either the one who hacked the Cabinet Spawner or the game host. *Hacked MOA will not give experience for their kills. *Hacked MOAs do not regenerate shields, like all MOAs, unless a friendly Halieto protector is nearby. However shield can be restored by Mag's Polarizar. This is helpful on levels that have spawners on non-Corpus tilesets, such as on Sectores oscuros. *As of , friendly MOAs onda de choque have glowing stripes on them, to differentiate them from hostile MOAs onda de choque. *These spawners count as Consoles for the purpose of the 'Hacker' challenge, y pueden usarse para completar dicho desafío si se produce durante la Supervivencia o Defensa infestada en un mapa sin áreas descomprimibles. *On Nave infestadas, hostile MOA Cabinet Spawners will spawn MOA Mutalítico Esporuladors o MOA Mutalítico Escupebreas. *On special alertas, or eventos, they can spawn a variety of enemies, including Anti MOAs, MOAs Fusión, and even Bursa Aisladors rarely. .]] Bugs *In some cases, MOAs that spawn from the cabinet will have their level start with 1 instead of their respective map levels. *Cabinets do not blink for clients, and the only way of identifying hackable ones is to go up to them. *Cabinets do not display the "hack" button prompt, but the sound may still be heard and the cabinet may still be hacked. *The friendly MOAs onda de choque blue stripes sometimes do not show for non-host players. Trivia thumb|329px|A Level 2665 MOA summoned during the Blackout Alerta táctica *Before , clients could proceed to hack cabinets then cancel, and the spawner would create a friendly MOA regardless. This could have been exploited to create unlimited armies of MOAs. *The Ciudad de gas Corpus and Nave infestada tilesets also have a floor-based version of the MOA Spawner, which deliver MOAs through trap doors. The variants on the Ciudad de gas Corpus cannot be interacted with, but a panel can sometimes be found near the Nave infestada version. When this panel is hacked, it will release one or more MOAs that will attack everything in sight, including players. Note that the MOAs spawned out of the floor spawners in the Nave infestada tileset are named "Corpus Walker". This MOAs look like the common, green-colored MOAs, but posses the shockwave ability of a MOA onda de choque. *During the third stage of the Blackout Alerta táctica, players could summon MOAs with levels ranging from 1000 to 9999, potentially outranking either the players or the Maníacos present on the map. This was ultimately rectified in , which disabled hackable cabinets outright for that alert (as said MOAs could easily make short work of the Maníacos, especially if the MOAs were in groups). Véase también *Corpus *MOA *Pirateo en:MOA Cabinet Spawner Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Objeto Categoría:Actualización 11